teamsilverlightfandomcom-20200216-history
History
Team Silverlight is mainly based on Naruto, 5 years after the Shinobi World War Arc. The below is a timeline of what has/is going happened. *5BC - Plot of Naruto *0AD- Enter Roydon Namikaze Roydon had wished to become stronger and so went under the assistants of Tsunade. *1AD- Encounter Mysterious School Girl and her Apprentice Roydon Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake and Nozomi Kujo head out on an A Rank Mission. In the middle of there mission, they run into, wat looks like an Akatsuki uniform. But instead of Black with red clouds, there uniform was white with Blue clouds. The Leader said they were the New Akatsuki. The Leader was Accelerator. Later having struggle trying to defeat his lieutenant, a cloaked looking school girl came and killed him in a flash. Accelerator dissapered. Suddenly another cloaked girl came and talked to the school girl and then vanished. After healing and resting up, Naruto was woundering who them 2 girls were. Kakashi notice that the school girl had the Yukigakure badge on her wrist, on her clothing. This made Roydon shocked because he was originally from Yukigakure and knew everyone there, but turned to Konohagakure and decided to live there. After finishing there mission they went to the hot tubs and went back to Konoha. *5 Months later After finishing a D Rank mission to find a lost cat, Naruto was whining that he wanted a harder mission. Tsunade Senju the Hokage, sent Roydon, Naruto and Kakashi on an A-Rank Mission to protect the Feudal Lord to get back to his own country. (Note: During the mission they had 1000 soliders/shinobi + Roydon, Naruto and Kakashi). The A-Rank mission turned into an S-Rank mission when 5 New Akatsuki turned up. They were all heading for the Feudal Lord. The Akatsuki took down all the Soliders, one of the Akatsuki was about to charge up a Rasengan it was so strong that everyone couldnt move at all. One Akatsuki saw two black silhouettes on a mountain behind them and pushed them all a side and making the Rasengan lose it. When a blue light just passed them and made a huge powerful explosion, when the akatsuki looked around the Lord and Silverlight were gone. Somewhere in the forest, everyone was panting and thanking the 2 masked girls. Roydon asked who they were, the 1st girl pulled of her cloaked and ripped the mask of and she said her name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from Takigakure, and the masked school girl took of her cloak and ripped of the mask and said her name was Koyuki Namikaze from Yukigakure. Roydon was absolutely shocked and shouted KOYUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII and jumped on Koyuki making both of them fall to the ground, Roydon was happy to see his little sister again. Roydon was asking if Koyuki and Nell would like to live in Konoha and be part of Team Silverlight and they said yes. They took the Feudal Lord back to his Country and walked back to Konoha. *2AD- Fire Prince of Konohagakure